Story Mode Event
__TOC__ Abyssal Gate Abyssal Gate is a story mode event which rotates itself with the Lost Map story mode event after each Limited-Time Event is over. In the Abyssal Gate, you will encounter different units who will attempt to conquer Arathos by coming through this terrifying portal. These units have climbed out of the abyss to challenge the Valiants! You will mainly encounter two types of units: *Dark Disciples *Elite Monsters Triggering Gates When you spend energy in the Story Modes, you may randomly encounter an Abyssal Gate while farming the sub-event of Soul Binders/Prismatic Shards. You will have a greater chance to meet Elite Monsters in Normal Difficulty and you will have a greater chance to meet Dark Disciples in Legendary Difficulty! You will be able to enter the Abyssal Gate multiple times throughout the entire duration of the event. As you make each attempt, the difficulty level of the boss will either increase or decrease, depending on whether you emerge victorious or defeated! Each Victory will increase the difficulty of the bosses while each Defeat will reduce the difficulty of the boss. Each player is given a time limit of one hour to defeat each boss. During this period of time, players can attempt as many times as they can to deplete the enemy HP. Battle Format Each Abyssal Gate has two stages for players to clear. The second stage is a single enemy boss with its accompanying minion(s). Optimally, players are expected to defeat the enemy boss and all the mobs within the same run, they are however able to defeat the boss in as many runs as they need within the given 1 hour time limit. Collecting Hero Shards You will receive Hero Shards from the Abyssal Gate each time you defeat the bosses. Collecting enough of these shards will allow players to exchange for the unit in question. Please do not sell these shards even if you have not collected enough as the Bosses will return during the next Abyssal Gate! The Dark Disciple heroes are only attainable through collecting the shards during this event period. The number of hero shards that fall from each stage increases as the level of difficulty of the gates increase. Lost Map The Lost Map is a story mode event which rotates itself with the Abyssal Gate which players should have experienced with Eliza earlier on. This normally occurs after each Limited Time Event. Gameplay To play the Lost Map, you will need to collect Map Fragments and fuse them into a complete map in order to hunt for loots! You will need to collect 4 different Map Fragments in order to create a complete Lost Map! There are different Maps from 3 different difficulties in which you can collect the Map Fragments from. The Lost Maps: (I = Normal, II = Heroic, III = Legendary) Example: Lost Map: Guardian (I, II, III) Lost Map: Mystic (I, II, III) Lost Map: Shadow (I, II, III) Lost Map: Fortune (I, II, III) Maps Fragments In order to complete a full Lost Map, you will need to collect Map Fragments A, B, C and D! Based on the past event, these are the requirements needed to obtain Lost Maps. The Fragment A always the base of the recipes. You cannot craft into Full Maps without the base! Do ensure that all the map fragments are of the same type when you merge them to complete the Lost Map! Other than finding map fragments from the mission maps, players can also obtain complete maps and map fragments from event achievements tab. Simply attain the specific objectives to obtain the respective rewards. Once you form a complete lost map, do note that you can only use each map once and once entered, you will have to complete the trial by defeating all enemies. If you retreat from the trial, you will lose all your rewards. Additional Tips Pay attention to the special chest encounters in your Lost Map trial as these chest represents the rarest loot one may obtain from the map. If the map is a fortune map, you can expect to possibly obtain gold skull upon destroying the chest, and likewise if it is a equipment map, there is good chance you can obtain 6 star equips. The chests are usually quite tanky and requires a great deal of dps effort to eliminate. Failure to eliminate the chest before it cool downs reaches 0, the chest will disappear. If you lack the necessary dps, using crowd control (CC) skills such as stun, sleep and skill delay would be helpful.